Take A Bow
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Wonshik menyesal dan Hakyeon telah menutup tirai maaf. Lalu ia harus bagaimana lagi? Navi, RaviN, Kim Wonshik (Ravi) x Cha Hakyeon (N) VIXX, bxb, dldr!


**Take a Bow**

 _ **By:**_

Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast:**_

Kim Wonshik

Cha Hakyeon

.

 _ **Other Cast:**_

Lee Hongbin

Lee Jaehwan

Jung Daehyun

.

 _ **Genre:**_

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, drama

.

 _ **Rated:**_

T-T+

.

 _ **Length:**_

Oneshot

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The casts are not mine. They are Gods. But the story is pure from my dark brain. Its mine and please don't copy paste. Don't plagiat and don't take anything without my permission._

 _I put the tittle from Rihanna's song to my story. Please forgive me if between the tittle and the story didn't have correlation! This song just inspired me to make this fanfic. Please enjoy it!_

 _ **Once more..**_

 _ **Don't Plagiat, Copy paste, and take anything without my permission!**_

 _(Except: the casts)_

 _I don't accept bashing, blamming, and cursing._

 _ **Don't Like don't read.**_

 _Just simple right?_

 _ **BoyxBoy, BL**_

 _ **Navi slight! Rabin**_

 _._

 **Summary:**

Menyesal, salah satu kata yang akan keluar saat melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya. Wonshik menyesal, menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan segalanya yang diberikan oleh Cha Hakyeon. Ia ingin meminta kembali maaf yang terlalu sering ia minta. Namun tirai itu lebih dulu tertutup sebelum dirinya merasakan pelukan Cha Hakyeon. Harus bagaimana lagi Wonshik memohonnya? Dengan sebuah penghormatan terakhir?

.

.

 _The italic paragraph are flashback_

 _Hakyeon and Jaehwan attended same class, Wonshik and Hongbin were Hakyeon's juniors_

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Take a Bow**

 **.**

 **.**

Tirai yang sempat tertutup itu akhirnya tersibak seiring dengan pekikan dari seseorang di bawah. Dengan mata sembab dan pandangan datar, sorot itu menghujam obyek yang tengah berlutut. Tubuhnya bergetar mengimbangi isakan dan tangisan yang ia lakukan. Tak hanya itu sosok di bawah sana juga sering mengucap namanya dari bibir penuh yang entah mungkin tak memiliki rasa lelah.

Kim Wonshik, sosok tampan itu tengah berjuang merebut kembali hati yang telah ia ukir luka di atasnya. Kim Wonshik, sosok tampan yang meraung menyesal demi mendapatkan kembali hati itu. Hati yang telah lelah menerima segala pesakitan darinya. Kim Wonshik, sosok tampan yang berlutut melawan angin malam demi sosok cantik yang saat ini memandang miris dirinya dari atas sana. Kim Wonshik, sosok tampan yang entah saat ini kali ke berapa dirinya memohon demi mengais rasa maaf dari kekasihnya.

 _Ah_ , bukan..

Mantan kekasihnya..

Tepat setelah Hakyeon -sosok manis yang memandang miris Wonshik dari atas sana- memutuskannya karena alasan yang sama. Nyaris sama setiap pertengkaran itu terjadi.

" _Hyung_... Aku mohon! Maafkan aku!" Kali ini suara Wonshik terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sejak sepasang iris kelamnya menangkap refleksi tubuh Hakyeon yang berdiri mematung di depan jendela.

Wonshik bangkit dari berlututnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya erat. "Aku mohon! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Teriakan dengan kata yang sama terus mengulang di gendang telinga Hakyeon. Namun pemuda itu masih tak bergeming dan malah menatap Wonshik dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hingga sebuah senyum miring mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

Hakyeon mendesis saat telinganya menangkap pekikan maaf dari Wonshik. Maaf? Maaf?

Sakit hati Hakyeon bukan main-main. Ini bukan yang pertama dan bukan kali pertama untuk Hakyeon. Sudah sekian banyak Hakyeon menerima berbagai jenis luka yang digoreskan oleh Wonshik. Seolah hatinya adalah kanvas yang sesuka Wonshik melukisnya dengan gores tinta luka.

Hakyeon masih ingat, bagaimana sahabatnya berbicara tentang Wonshik yang sempat ia sangkal sebelumnya. Ia masih ingat, kali pertama Wonshik menuangkan pesakitan itu dalam hatinya. Kenyataan dari Jaehwan dan sanggahan dari Wonshik.

 _Senin pagi, hari yang indah untuk memulai segala kegiatan. Hakyeon bersemangat menyambut datangnya hari ini dengan senyum yang terulas lebar. Hari ini ia tak disibukkan dengan tugas yang biasanya menggunung di loker. Hari ini ia tak diruwetkan dengan jadwal latihan menyanyi untuk pentas yang akan dilangsungkan bulan depan. Hari ini Hakyeon hanya akan menghadiri kelas kuliah pagi dan sore seperti biasa._

 _Selesai dengan kelas pagi, Hakyeon bergegas mengajak Jaehwan sahabatnya untuk mengisi daftar hadir di perpustakaan. Sebagai mahasiswa dengan kemampuan yang cukup mumpuni, Hakyeon memang terkenal suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan._

" _Ada tugas?" Jaehwan menarik salah satu kursi dan meletakkan alat tulis di atas meja._

 _Hakyeon menggeleng. "Hanya membaca saja.. Ku dengar akan ada kuis minggu depan." Sahutnya._

" _Tuhan! Kuisnya masih minggu depan dan kau belajar sekarang?"_

" _Eum! Kenapa?"_

" _Tidak.." Jaehwan membuka buku yang ia bawa. "Kau dan Wonshik.. Tidak putus 'kan?"_

 _Kening Hakyeon berlipat, alisnya menaut sejalan dengan picingan mata penasaran. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dirinya dan Wonshik?_

" _Putus? Tidak.. Aku tidak pernah bercerita kita putus." Sanggah Hakyeon yang merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan itu._

 _Jaehwan mendesah pelan. "Ada yang harus aku beritahu padamu.." Hakyeon menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan kekasihmu.. Sepertinya dia ada main dengan laki-laki lain.."_

 _Hakyeon terkesiap dengan pernyataan Jaehwan. Laki-laki lain? Setahunya Wonshik tak pernah ada main dengan yang lain. Dalam diri Hakyeon bergemuruh antara ia menyanggah dan menimang. Mana mungkin sahabatnya itu berbohong. Tapi mana mungkin juga Wonshik menghianatinya? Bukankah Wonshik begitu mencintainya?_

" _Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Masih ada rasa tidak percaya yang menyelimuti Hakyeon. Ia masih yakin kekasihnya tak bermain di belakangnya._

 _Jaehwan mengangguk yakin. "Hongbin! Mahasiswa jurusan sastra itu yang aku tahu.. Aku sering melihatnya berdua dengan Wonshik setiap kali kau sibuk dengan latihan ataupun tugas-tugasmu.."_

 _Hakyeon masih tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaehwan. Hatinya tetap menyimpan rasa percaya untuk Wonshik. Entah darimana Jaehwan mendapatkan informasi ini, Hakyeon tak peduli. Ia tetap akan percaya pada Wonshik selama itu bukan dari kedua mata rusanya._

 _._

 _._

 _~Take a bow~_

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu yang tepat, sepulang dari perpustakaan Hakyeon melihat Wonshik bersama dengan temannya, Daehyun. Lekas pemuda manis itu mendekat pada Wonshik dan menanyakan perihal yang membuatnya sedikit kepikiran hari ini. Hakyeon menarik tangan Wonshik dengan sedikit tergesa._

" _Oh, Hakyeon sayang? Ada apa?" Senyum Wonshik membuat Hakyeon sedikit melunak. Ia menatap dalam kekasihnya itu._

" _Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." Sahutnya pelan._

 _Wonshik mengerut bingung. Detik berikutnya ia memberi kode pada Daehyun untuk meninggalkan mereka._

" _Apa?"_

 _Hakyeon mengulum bibirnya sejenak lalu mendongak pada Wonshik. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat sebelum ia mengutarakan maksudnya._

" _Kau mengenal Hongbin?" Tanya Hakyeon hati-hati._

 _Sempat Hakyeon tangkap ada ekspresi terkejut yang ditampakkan oleh Wonshik. Pemuda itu terkesiap dengan raut muka yang jelas terkejut. Hakyeon menautkan alisnya. Menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih._

" _Hongbin?"_

 _Hakyeon mengangguk._

" _A-ah.." Hakyeon memicingkan pandangannya. "Dia.. Dia adalah sepupuku.." Balasnya._

" _Sepupu?"_

" _Eum! Dia sepupuku.. Kenapa sayang?" Wonshik mengusap pipi Hakyeon yang tampak menegang. Hakyeon memainkan bibirnya dengan gigi. Rasanya ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa ia meragukan jawaban dari Wonshik?_

 _Atau karena ia melihat ada keterkejutan yang mengantarkan gemerisik aneh di setiap nadinya? Hakyeon tak tahu yang mana yang benar. Ia hanya mencoba membaca situasi melalui air muka kekasihnya. Dan dari sana Hakyeon melihat sedikit rasa berbohong namun tak sedikit pula rasa yakin yang ada._

 _Entahlah.._

.

Sekali lagi tatapan Hakyeon jatuh menghujam ketika pekikan nama Hakyeon terdengar lagi. Kali ini beradu dengan petir yang menggelegar. Hakyeon sontak memandang langit. Kelam tanpa bintang. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan tetap ada disini walaupun hujan turun deras sekalipun.. Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku tidak lagi mencintai Hongbin.. Aku hanya mencintaimu _hyung_..."

Hakyeon mendecih sekali lagi. Mengatakan hal itu saat ini tak akan mempengaruhi keputusannya. Ia akan tetap memutuskan hubungan dengan Wonshik. Buat apa Hakyeon bertahan dengan orang yang telah menghianati lebih dari sekali?

Dan apa yang ia katakan? Tidak mencintai Hongbin lagi? Hanya mencintainya? Omong kosong. Bahkan Hakyeon mendengar sendiri bagaimana bibir tipis itu bergerak mengucapkan sebaliknya.

.

 _Seminggu sudah Hakyeon melupakan kenyataan yang terus didendangkan Jaehwan bahwa Wonshik memiliki kekasih lain. Dalam seminggu itu, Hakyeon bertemu dengan Hongbin dua kali. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonshik, pemuda itu adalah sepupunya. Tapi Hakyeon merasa ada yang aneh. Jika memang itu adalah sepupunya. Haruskah keduanya mengumbar kemesraan? Bahkan tak hanya satu dua saja yang mengatakan keduanya bagaikan sepasang kekasih._

 _Hakyeon merasa risih dengan hal ini. Ia kembali bertanya pada Wonshik dan jawabannya pun sama. Terpaksa Hakyeon harus meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Hongbin memang saudara Wonshik. Itu berlanjut sekitar seminggu setelahnya hingga telinga Hakyeon mendengar sendiri siapa Hongbin dan bagaimana perasaan Wonshik kepadanya._

" _Kau gila Wonshik!" Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pekikan dari koridor sekolah. Jika Hakyeon tak salah mendengar, itu adalah suara Daehyun._

 _Lantas ia mendekat. Kedua mata kelamnya menangkap sosok Daehyun dan Wonshik yang saling berhadapan._

" _Apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Kening Hakyeon mengerut. Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?_

 _Daehyun tampak berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengencani Hongbin saat kau masih berpacaran dengan Hakyeon? Kau gila! Bukankah kau bilang kepada Hakyeon kalau Hongbin adalah sepupumu?"_

 _Deg~_

 _Jantung Hakyeon berhenti berdetak seketika. Ia mematung seketika. Bahkan buku yang ada di genggamannya nyaris terjatuh. Dadanya berdenyut perih. Apa maksud dari perkataan Daehyun?_

" _Memang benar.." Hakyeon mengerjab pelan. Ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk hal yang lebih besar lagi. "Aku memang bilang dia sepupuku.. Tapi aku berbohong, mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku dan Hongbin berkencan? Tidak 'kan?"_

" _Tapi tetap saja gila kau! Bagaimana kalo Hakyeon tahu?"_

 _Brukk.._

 _Tubuh Hakyeon melemas, ia terjatuh. Dadanya terus berdenyut perih. Sesak seketika meracun dalam hati. Nafasnya tersengal dan air mata turun berbarengan. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar hal ini. Kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang selama ini ia percaya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Hakyeon harus apa? Hakyeon harus bagaimana?_

.

Sekali lagi tatapan tajam itu diterima Wonshik. Meski jauh dari bawah, Wonshik bisa melihat jelas bagaimana kilatan benci diberikan oleh Hakyeon. Wonshik tahu bahwa akan sangat sulit menerima kembali kepercayaan dan rasa memaafkan dari Hakyeon. Wonshik tahu kekasihnya itu terlalu banyak menanggung pesakitan karenanya.

" _Hyung_.. Aku moh..hon.." Suara Wonshik melirih pada ujung kalimat ketika ia melihat tirai kamar Hakyeon ditutup dengan kasar oleh Hakyeon.

Tubuh Wonshik melemas. Ini menunjukkan bahwa Hakyeon benar-benar tidak akan memaafkannya. Air mata Wonshik tenggelam di antara puluhan titik air dari langit. Hujan mulai mengguyur dan Wonshik masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Tak bergerak, tak bergeming. Membeku dengan guyuran air hujan yang semakin lama semakin mengiris luka di hatinya.

.

 _Ya sejak kabar yang didengar Hakyeon dari bibir kekasihnya itu membuatnya meradang. Hakyeon tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kekasihnya lebih sering bersama dengan Hongbin._

 _Kekasihnya?_

 _Ya, Hakyeon masih menganggap Wonshik sebagai kekasihnya. Atau bisa dibilang Hakyeon tak mengatakan apa-apa atas apa yang didengarnya. Terkesan bodoh 'kan? Hakyeon tahu. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya masih menahan keinginan untuk tak memutuskan Wonshik._

 _Saat itu Hakyeon baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Seperti biasa ia akan menghabiskan hari sepulang sekolah dengan mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Dan seperti biasa pula Wonshik tak akan peduli dengan kekasihnya. Ini sudah minggu kedua sejak Hakyeon mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan itu._

 _Mungkin dengan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit itu._

 _Sejenak sebelum kakinya melangkah ke toilet, ada sayup-sayup suara yang ia terima. Dua bocah perempuan dengan asyik menggosip di depan wastafel. Hakyeon sedikit berjengit ketika tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Kedua gadis itu tengah membicarakan Wonshik dan Hongbin._

" _U-uh.. Maaf.." Salah seorang dari gadis itu menunduk. Ada raut takut yang terlihat di wajahnya ketika melihat Hakyeon._

 _Hakyeon tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya dua gadis itu melangkah pergi._

 _Hembusan nafas kasar menguar dari bibir mungil Hakyeon. Sejauh itu kah hubungan Hongbin dan Wonshik sehingga banyak sekali yang mengatakan hal ini. Dan parahnya Wonshik sama sekali tak mengatakan hal ini pada Hakyeon. Ia seolah tak merasa salah kepada Hakyeon. Meskipun demikian, Hakyeon tak berkeinginan untuk memutuskan Wonshik. Ia hanya ingin Wonshik jujur kepadanya. Tapi rasanya._

" _Ah, sayang.." Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hapal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. "Bisa kita langsung ke rumahku? Aku ingin kau menemaniku.. Umma dan appa sedang ke Jepang."_

 _Tanpa terasa Hakyeon mengepalkan tangannya. Bibir tipisnya juga ia gigit kecil._

" _Pasti sayang.. Apa yang tidak buat kamu?"_

 _Suara itu sontak meleburkan hati Hakyeon. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya._

" _Bagaimana dengan Hakyeon? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya lagi?"_

" _Hahahaha, Hakyeon? Apa kau masih bertanya saat aku memilihmu?"_

 _Pukulan telak kembali dirasakan oleh Hakyeon. Kali ini hatinya benar-benar hancur. Sehancur-hancurnya. Lekas ia keluar dari toilet dan mendapati keduanya tengah berpelukan._

" _Wonshik..." Lirih Hakyeon setibanya ia di hadapan Wonshik dan Hongbin._

 _Sontak keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Wonshik tampak terkejut dengan sosok Hakyeon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia bisa melihat wajah sembab Hakyeon dan genangan air mata yang masih tampak jelas. Langsung saja ia mengejar Hakyeon yang berlari menjauh darinya. Ditariknya berulang tangan Hakyeon namun dengan cepat Hakyeon mampu menepisnya._

" _Hyung..." Wonshik menghentikan langkah Hakyeon dengan mencengkeram pundaknya. Hakyeon berbalik dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan. Air mata itu turut menyertai bagaimana Hakyeon merasa sakit dengan tindakan Wonshik._

 _Hakyeon menampik tangan Wonshik di pundaknya._

" _Hyung.. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya hyung.."_

" _Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Wonshik.. Semua sudah jelas.."_

" _Hongbin dia hanya.."_

" _Apa?" Hakyeon terisak kembali. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Semua sudah berakhir Wonshik.. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Hongbin.." Hakyeon mengusap air matanya dengan gerakan cepat lalu meninggalkan Wonshik._

 _Wonshik ingin menarik kembali tangan Hakyeon namun melihat bagaimana terpukul dan kecewanya Hakyeon membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Kekasihnya itu, ah mantan kekasihnya itu pasti benar-benar kecewa padanya._

 _Mulai saat itu, Wonshik menyadari bahwa kehilangan Hakyeon adalah hal yang salah. Dosa besar. Hanya Hakyeon yang selalu sabar menerimanya. Tapi apa? Balasan bagi pemuda tak berdosa itu cukup menyiksanya. Sebuah luka penuh pesakitan yang tak tahu sampai kapan menghilang. Apa Wonshik akan mampu meraih kembali rasa itu? Mengingat dirinya tak hanya sekali mengiris luka yang teramat menyiksa itu._

.

Dalam hati Hakyeon yang paling dalam, rasa itu sebenarnya masih ada. Tersisa. Walaupun hanya sekeping hati yang sempat merapuh karena Wonshik. Namun seberapa besar sisa yang masih bertahan di hatinya seakan tak sanggup memberikan rasa maaf bagi Wonshik. Ini sudah akhir dari ambang kesabarannya.

Meskipun begitu, belas kasihan masih ada untuk Wonshik. Ia tak tega melihat mantan kekasihnya itu berdiri bertahan melawan dinginnya air hujan hanya demi dirinya. Hakyeon tak sanggup melihat orang yang sempat ia cintai dengan sepenuh itu sakit. Bagaimanapun Hakyeon masih memiliki hati. Lekas ia berjalan dan membuka pintu rumah.

Hakyeon bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat Wonshik yang terbalut air hujan. Melihat lebih dekat membuatnya berdenyut sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang, bibirnya kelu. Tangannya kaku dan nafasnya tercekat. Sebesar itu kah perjuangan Wonshik untuk bisa mendapatkan maaf darinya. Namun mau bagaimanapun Hakyeon akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Memutuskan Wonshik dan tak akan kembali padanya. Cukup sakit hati Hakyeon berhenti sampai sini.

Langkah Hakyeon terasa berat. Jauh lebih berat saat akan mendekati sosok yang berlutut di depan gerbang sana. Apalagi guyuran hujan seakan menambah beban di tubuhnya. Hakyeon tak kuasa. Ia menangis. Beruntung sang hujan mampu menyamarkan air mata itu hingga Wonshik tak sanggup melihatnya.

" _Hyung_..." Wonshik segera membuka paksa gerbang itu seketika Hakyeon berdiri di balik gerbang. "Aku mohon! Maafkan aku..." Pinta Wonshik dengan suara lirih dan bergetar. Isak tangis dan rasa dingin itu membuatnya tak sanggup bersikap normal.

Hakyeon membuka gerbang itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Wonshik. Langkahnya mundur saat tangan Wonshik akan merengkuhnya. Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu.."

 _Deg~_

Jantung Wonshik terasa ingin lepas saat itu juga. Ucapan Hakyeon begitu dingin di telinganya. Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuatnya tak sanggup bertahan.

Perlahan tangan Hakyeon terjulur untuk menangkup wajah pucat Wonshik yang mulai dingin. Bibirnya melengkung miris.

"Terima kasih.. Selama ini kau menjadikanku kekasihmu.. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah orang yang seperti itu." Tukas Hakyeon pelan. "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya bersabar juga karenamu.. Secara tidak langsung kau mengajariku segalanya.."

Wonshik tertohok kala melihat lengkungan dari bibir tipis Hakyeon. Ia tak pernah menyangka lelaki ini begitu pintar mengatur emosinya. Detik selanjutnya tubuh Wonshik terasa limbung ketika bibir Hakyeon mengecupnya singkat.

"Ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan kita.. Silahkan kau kembali ke rumahmu... Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu.." Hakyeon melepas tangkupannya dan berbalik.

Dengan cepat Wonshik meraih tangan itu.

" _Hyung_.." Hakyeon menoleh. "Aku mohon padamu! Berikan aku sekali ini kesempatan lagi.."

Hakyeon menggeleng. "Pergilah!"

" _Hyung_..." Hakyeon menghempaskan tangan Wonshik dan beranjak menutup gerbang rumah.

Wonshik meraung, ia meminta Hakyeon kembali namun Hakyeon terus berjalan dengan air mata yang menetes deras. Hakyeon tahu ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ini yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Dan ini juga sebagai pelajaran bagi Wonshik.

Wonshik tak sanggup menahan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan air mata yang masih deras menghujam. Ia menyesali semuanya, ia menyesalinya. Kenapa ia harus menyakiti pemuda sebaik Hakyeon? Kenapa? Tuhan! Semua penyesalan selalu datang di saat akhir pesakitan.

.

.

END

.

Bagaimana? Ini saya bawa FF Navi..

Adakah Navi shipper disini?

Silahkan di review yaa kawan..

Terima kasih..

.

.

.

Salam hangat

.

.

~Arlian Lee~


End file.
